


Late night dinners

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Bearded Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian Stan is weak for Chris's best friend. After a section of late night dinners, he decides to step forward.Late Valentine's Day fanfiction.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Late night dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this is mostly domestic, Chris and Rae, my OC, are like brothers and there's a lot of fluff and protective Chris here. There'll be a lot of smut once things escalate.

Rae stood there at the doorframe, lingering onto it with arms crossed at chest level, observing Chris's stiff movements while he yawned and stretched his arms above his head before stooding up and pushing his stoic body to the edge of the bed. He felt a cold shiver run trough his spine when his bare feet touched the floor.

It was Valentine's Day and his former girlfriend ended their relationship two days ago, admitting she only used him for fame and followers. Chris was destroyed, he thought she was _the one_. His long greasy hair was begging for a date with a pair of scissors, just as his beard. Dark bags under his pretty blue eyes and shoulders hanging low. She moved slowly, approaching and kneeling in front of him, silent and considerate. Their eyes meet and he couldn't help but mirror the smile she's flashing in his direction, pure fondness in her soft features, almost motherly, like her grandmother used to look at him in situations like this. He was her last piece of family now, all she had, her big brother from other mother. And he was deadly broken, so it killed her too to see him in such a bad state.

He tried to shook off bad thougths and felt dizzy at the spot, covering his mouth with a hand for the sudden sensation of vomit emerging in his throath. Rae urgently pushed his face up with a finger underneath his chin, he would throw his guts up if he kept doing that and she did not want to clean the mess it would be.

"I made your favorite pancakes", she confided.

"You grandma's pancakes?" He asked in a whisper.

" _Nona Cecília's_ pancakes, yes".

"You are the best".

"I know".

He smiled brightly as she got back on her feet and vanished for a split minute, then returned with a handful of different fabrics. Rae threw a towel for him to cover his nakedness and another for after a long steaming hot shower. Then she laid a full change of clothes on the bed, she always had a spare one in case he slept in. Wich was a totally normal and mostly frequent situation since her guest room back in her grandma's house turned into Chris's room once she moved to New York.

Rae was flipping his pancakes by the stove when he came in, sitting soundly in one of the counter's stools. His eyes widened at the side. Loaf, butter, strawberry jam, hazelnut cream, eggs and bacon and croissants from their favorite bakery down the street filled the small counter. She slided the pile of fresh cooked pancakes to his plate and he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent. Chris moaned and dived in his huge amount of food.

"What are your plans for this _lovely_ day, Rae?" He scoffed, mouth full of sticky delicious batter.

"Bookstore, I guess, there's a 50% off promotion today. Do you want any books?"

"If you have something in syfy. Yes, please", he replied, looking at his plate.

Chris always loved adventure and romance books, more even when both genres were mixed in a perfect combination. But he didn't need teeth rotting vanilla romance right now, so she put a mental reminder to bring him something from Stephen King or Clarke. With a promise that he would clean the kitchen, she disappeared into her room to get ready and came back forty minutes later. Wearing a soft yellow summer dress and just a hint of makeup to ease her oily skin and curl her long lashes up, she walked around the house gathering her stuff.

"You know what?" She questioned, stopping at the door to turn around. "Call your friends over. We can order pizza or whatever, and do a movie night. What do you think, Evans?"

"I think you had the best idea of your life, Montessori", he laughed, already searching for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. "Love you!" He screamed as he heard the door closing. From the corridor, he caught a faint _"I love you more"_.

As the sun settled lazily behind the buildings, Rae packed her stuff back in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. A large stack of books, for Chris and herself too, was balanced in her small hands. She unlocked the door and pushed it open with her hips. Her best friend was sitting on the floor around the coffee table, cushions spread everywhere. Their laughs filled the air and for a moment she thought he was fully happy again, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
